Final Fantasy VII: Redemption
by shadowno
Summary: Can he release him self from his prison? this is the sequal to The Life Stream
1. Prologue

Prologue

" What, where am I? The basement, how'd I get here? Enough, I have to get back to Zack and the other's." The man stood and walked to the exit of the room. " How'd the door get locked?" He banged on the door. " Hey, open up!" no one answered. " Enough, open the door now, or I will break it down!" still no answer, the man drew his sword. " Alright, I warned you step back!" he warned. He swung his sword as hard as he could, but amazingly the sword bounced of the door and out of his hands. " What the hell?" startled he questioned. Going to retrieve his sword he returned his attention to the door. He continued his attempts to open the door, each attempt failing as the previous ones. He continued this for 8 years until on day he was startled.

" Who are you, where have you taken me?" She demanded. The man whirled around at the voice of the other, holding his sword to here throat. She, almost just as quickly, raised her weapon, a pistol the man noted, aiming is at his head.

" I'm judging, by your question, that you don't know how you got here, meaning that we are in a similar situation." The man stated. Wearily they both lowered their weapons. " As for the location, you are currently in the basement of the Shinra Mansion, located in Nibelheim."

" Well" the woman replied. " I'm just going to leave if you don't mind." Walking past him, she approached the door, turning the knob and pushing it, nothing. She threw he shoulder against it, still it wouldn't budge. " I have been trying that for years" the man interrupted " We're going to be stuck here a while."

" Shit!" She cried having just pulled her weapon and firing, but having the bullet bounce of the door almost hitting her head. " How do we get out?!" She almost cried, asking him the questioned. " I told you, I don't know." The man replied.

" Well, we might as well introduce are selves, I'm Shalau." She says.

" Right, Sephiroth, Soldier first-class."

This shocks Shalau. " Sephiroth, you can't be. You died a year ago in the fight for the planet."

" Impossible, I've been here for the last 8 years. Right after my mission to investigate the reactor on mount Nibel."

" Reactor? Do you mean MAKO reactor? We haven't used one of them in years." This information came to a shock to Sephiroth. They continued talking about what had happened since he was locked in here. She told him about the fight for the planet, leaving out the fact that he had been the antagonist, then the Reunion, again leaving out the fact that again, he was the antagonist. When she got to the part about the Deep Ground Soldiers, he spoke.

" I told the president it was a bad idea, Soldier was all he needed."

She continued to answer his questions, until one day, he woke up and she was gone.


	2. awakening

Before I start this chapter, I would like to apologize. I have made a mistake in my writing. The Shalau character was a misspelled. It should have been Shalua; I apologize and will correct my mistake in all future chapters.

Chapter 1

Shelke was researching on the computer, trying to find information on MAKO fusion and how to reverse the affects that it had on the human body. She was 21 but still looked like a child, a result of exposure to massive amounts of MAKO radiation. That was when she receives the email.

From WROCAT62

Shelke we have found your sister and have revived her. Please come to the headquarters immediately, she wishes to see you.

Shelke was excited. Two years ago her sister's capsule was lost over Midgar, in the final fight with Deep Ground and the Tsviets, she had been out into a coma by Azul Earlier on. The fact that they found her had been enough, but they also managed to revive her, this was truly a miracle. She left right away, heading for the base.

Upon arrival she was rushed to the medical area, upon entering she was greeted by Reeve. " You have to take it slow with her. I think she may be brain damaged." He tells her.

" Why do you say that?" Shelke asks.

" Well, she has been acting strange." He begins. " She has been talking about Sephiroth non-stop since she has woken up, she says he is locked in the old Shinra mansion in Nibelheim. I was just about to call Cloud to go and check it out."

" Do you think that he has been resurrected again?"

" No, even if he has, how would she know. No, I think that she just had a very realistic dream."

" My sister is smart enough to know the difference between a dream and reality, Reeve."

" Apparently not."

" If not than why are you sending Cloud to check it out."

Reeve did not have an answer for that. He also realized that Shalua would be able to tell a dream from reality. He didn't think Sephiroth had resurrected but stranger things had happened.

Being fed up with waiting for Reeve's answer Shelke turned her attention to the bed that held her sister.

" Shalua wake up" Shelke said, shaking her sister. Shalua woke with a start.

" Shelke, you have to go to Nibelheim. You have to release him, he's trapped in that library." Shalua raved.

" Shalua, calm down. Reeve is contacting Cloud as we speak. They're going to go check out the mansion."

Shalua lay back down in the bed. She let out a sigh of relief. " What has happened since I have been out?" she asked.


	3. Nothing

Chapter 2

" Cloud just be careful. I don't know what to think about this whole thing." Tifa said. Then hang up. Cloud stood before the mansion, not sure what to expect. If Sephiroth was in there, he was prepared, if not, then relieved. He could fight Sephiroth, but didn't enjoy it. Each battle was more of a challenge then the last. He stepped through the front gate and approached the door. As he got closer the door opened surprising cloud quickly drew his sword.

" Whoa." The man yelled. " Reeve sent me."

" He said he would send someone." Cloud replied, relaxing but not lowering the weapon.

" Syphon, Head of WRO Special Forces, You must be Cloud."

Cloud didn't speak but nodded, finally putting his weapon away.

" Alright, now we're getting somewhere."

" I didn't realize WRO had Special Forces." Cloud said. He was still a little suspicious, he had never heard of him.

" Brand new, and top secret, I thought the Reeve would have told you about it."

" Apparently not." Cloud answered. " Syphon did you say?"

" Yes."

" That name sounds familiar."

" Formerly of soldier."

This confirmed Clouds suspicions, having noticed the glow in his eyes. Besides the typical MAKO greenish blue eyes, Syphon had long black hair, stood about six foot, and had a small but muscular frame. He wore a black trench coat over his WRO uniform. He had a Chinese straight sword sheathed out side his coat, and when he moved, Cloud caught a glimpse of a small barreled sup-machinegun strapped to his leg.

" I have searched the upper floors but couldn't find the entrance to the basement." Syphon in formed Cloud.

" Yeah it's hidden on the second floor."

The two men moved through the mansion swiftly but cautiously. They were silent, having both been in soldier, they communicated in signals. They reached the bottom of the stairs. And moved down the corridor.

" Cloud ill take the room on the left." Syphon said motioning towards the room where they had found Vincent all those years ago. " You take up ahead." Nodding to the library.

Cloud went ahead as Syphon went into the room. Cloud slowly entered the library and searched, sastified he left meeting Syphon in the hall.

" Anything?" Syphon asked.

Cloud shook his head.

" Me neither, I think we've been sent on a wild goose chase."

Cloud shook his head. Something dind't feel right. The way Shalua was acting. She sounded worried about Sephiroth's well being, not that he had been resurected.


	4. a plan

Chapter 3

" Where have you been? Have you found a way out?" Sephiroth asked.

" This may sound weird, but I think I'm asleep." Shalua replied

" What? Why do you say that? Where did you go."

" I woke up in a infirmary, at WRO headquarters. I told them about you and they sent Cloud to check it out, they found nothing."

" Then where are we?"

" Sephiroth, I believe you are asleep. You need to find a way to wake up."

" How? When? This is to strange."

" I think I can explain. I didn't tell you the whole truth. Ten years ago, you went insane. You killed hundreds, then disappeared, five years later, you appeared again, this time your madness led you to try to destroy the planet."

" That was me?" He replied keeping his composure at the news.

" Yes, I'm afraid so."

" Two years later you were resurrected and tried it again."

" Anything else?"

" When I woke up, I learned that just this year you tried it again."

" But I'm not insane!" Sephiroth got defensive.

" Right, your not, this is my hypothesis. I believe you are your sanity, trapped deep in the back of your mind."

" So, what do I do now?"

" You have to find a way to wake up."

" And how do I do that."

Shalua replied but no words were spoken. She faded away.

" Shalua? Shalua?"

" Alright." Sephiroth said to himself. " Wake up, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!"

Nothing happened, he was still in the basement.

He closed his eyes really tight and then opened them, still nothing.

" How do you wake some one up?" he thought to himself and then got an idea.

He picked up masamune and walked over to the desk. Sitting down he put the edge of the blade against his hand. He closed his eyes and breathed out. He dug the blade into his flesh.


	5. another journey begins

Chapter 4

His hand burned from the self-inflicted wound. He opened his eyes blinded by the light. Yes he thought to himself. He was somewhere, not the basement. Looking over at his hand when the burning stopped, he noticed that there was no wound anymore. His actions in his prison hadn't effected his body. When he tried to sit up he gasped. Looking down he noticed a large wound in his chest. Using cure 3 he quickly cured it. He sat up and grabbed masamune, which was lying a few feet away. Standing he looked around. He didn't know where he was but he noticed it was a rocky area, leading him to think he was up north.

" Well, now what?" he asked himself. Looking around he started to climb, deciding that the Darkness below was bad, and the light above was good. When he reached the top. He looked around. Yes he was up north. He could tell by the snow.

As he descended the mountain. He noticed that his clothing or lack of would probably not do for the journey. The only thing he had on was a black pair of pants. Luckily, he could see a town up ahead and decided to stop there for clothing and supplies. He also figured he could ask how to get to the WRO headquarters, deciding that until he knew what was going on, he wanted to be near his one friend in the last ten years.

As he reached the town he looked around for a clothing shop, a few times he noticed people staring at him. He at first thought it was because he was from Shinra, being a well known soldier but slowly he realize that, times had changed, he was no longer a hero. He was a villain. These people were scared of him. He entered the Clothing shop and asked for a black shirt and an overcoat. When the sales man asked how he would pay for it, Sephiroth realized he had no money. He exited the store, and was immediately confronted by a small group of men. Looking at them he could tell that they were no towns people.

" Sephiroth, we have been waiting for you!" the man in front said. " We have order's to take you to our leader."

" I rather not." Sephiroth replied. He really didn't like the look of these guys.

" Alive or dead." The man added.

This surprised Sephiroth, no one had threatened him before, he didn't like it, and he drew masamune.

The battle was quick; Sephiroth easily slew his opponents. When it was over, he searched his enemies finding 10000 gil, 7 potions and an elixir. Using the gold he purchased the items he wanted and as he turned to leave the sales person spoke.

" You know you look like that Sephiroth guy?"

" Yeah, I get that a lot." Sephiroth replied, not wanting to raise alarm. He wanted a peaceful journey to WRO HQ.

Outside he learned where the WRO HQ was located and began to head that way. He didn't notice the man hidden in the shadows, watching him.

" Well, your skills certainly haven't suffered from your isolation." The man says to himself. When he is certain that Sephiroth has left he picks up his cellphone.

" Boss, it's Eight, yeah, about Sephiroth, he kind of escaped. He's heading your way,"


	6. An unexpected arrival

Chapter 5

Shalua was stressed. No matter how many times she went to sleep she couldn't get back to the basement. She wanted to help him. She knew that if she could release him, there would never be another Sephiroth threat again. His sanity would be restored. This was all, of course, her hypothesis. The only way she would know for sure, was if she found a way to awaken him. Her thoughts were interrupted when Reeve entered the room.

" Still no luck?" Reeve asked.

" No." Replied Shalua. " For some reason I can't get back to him."

" That could be because your dream was just a dream."

" NO! I refuse to believe that. I know the difference between a dream and reality, I was really there."

" Shalua, calm down. There is no reason to be upset. I was just…"

Shelke cut him off entering the room with a pile of paper.

" It's happened before!" She said rushing in.

Putting the paper on the table she picked up the top page.

" A man who was in a train wreck, was put into a coma." She said thrusting the paper at Reeve, who took it. " When the man woke from the coma 3 days later, he swore that during those three days, he and his brother were locked in the train car. His brother was assumed dead at the time but the next day, he claimed to have the same dream. They found the brother 2 days later, but the brother has never woken up so they cant question him about the dreams, but the man has reported that the dreams won't stop." She finished.

" O.K. but there us still no proof that what Shalua witnessed was in anyway related to that story." Reeve commented.

" Yes, but these are more than dreams. This is the best explanation we have so far." Shalua says.

Just then Cloud enters the room.

" Shalua, I would like to ask you about Sephiroth."

" What do you need?" She answers.

" Well, tell me exactly what happened."

Shalua tells her story again. Everyone in the room listens closely, looking for some hint that could explain what was going on.

" Well I have to admit." Cloud says when she finishes. " She knows a lot about Sephiroth, for someone that had never met him."

" So you believe me?" Shalua asks.

" I don't know yet, lets see if you can get back to the dream."

Shalua nods and closes her eyes. After a minute or so she hears a voice.

" Shalua?"

" It worked I can hear him" She says.

" Uh Shalua, open your eyes." Cloud says.

Opening her eyes he follows every one else's stares to the doorway. Standing there is Sephiroth.


	7. ATTACK!

Chapter 6

" You can leave now." Reeve says to the two guards that are escorting Sephiroth. Sephiroth enters the room and walks over to Shalua's bedside. This gives Cloud a strange feeling, being in the same room as Sephiroth and not be trying to kill each other.

" Shalua thank you, without your help I wouldn't have figured out how to get out of that room." Sephiroth says.

" How did you escape?" Shalua asks

" I woke myself up." He responds not wanting to bring up the fact that he injured himself to do it.

" And what now?"

" I figured that I would stay here until I was up to date on the current events, I'm not sure from there."

" Well." Reeve interrupts " This is weird to here myself say, but Sephiroth, your welcome here, right Cloud."

Cloud turns to leave the room, he just couldn't come to trust Sephiroth as he reached the door it flew open. In rushed one of the cadets.

" Sir, the scouts have returned from your sweep of the Shinra mansion." The cadet says to Reeve.

" And?" Reeve responds.

" They found lieutenant Smith dead in the basement, hidden in a room filled with coffins."

" Who?" Cloud asks.

" The man we sent to meet you at the mansion." Reeve says

" Syphon?"

" No, lieutenant Cyrus Smith."

" The man I met called himself Syphon."

Everyone stood silent, Sephiroth looked up from Shalua, it was obvious what had happened.

" This Syphon guy?" Reeve asked, " What happened."

Cloud explained.

" We have no Special forces. He tricked you, we have to find him." Reeve says.

Just then the alarm rang out.

" What? Intruders." Reeve said startled, " Cadet back to your station, Cloud we could use your help. Sephiroth…"

" I'm staying with Shalua."

" No we… ok." Reeve was cut off by a hard stare.

Reeve and Cloud left he room, sealing the door behind them. Sephiroth, Shalua and Shelke were left in the room. After a few minutes there was a large bang at the door, followed by a second moments later. Then there was an explosion and the door came flying at the three of them. Sephiroth swiftly swung masamune, cutting the door in half, causing the halves to go harmlessly to the sides. Then the first wave of enemy soldiers swept into the room. Sephiroth noticed they were dressed the same as the men that attacked him. He fought as the men entered cutting most down at the door, then a blow surprised him, sending him tumbling to the floor and sliding back until he hit the wall.

" I am Bog!" said a giant of a man, entering through the doorway. He stood near seven feet, he was dressed in Crimson pants, same color shirt. He wore black combat boots, and a black trench coat. His face was mangled with battle scars. His eyes glowed of MAKO. The thing that stuck out most was his war hammer, the head had to be two feet in diameter. " You, are Sephiroth. You join!?"

Sephiroth grabbed masamune and climbed to his feet, taking a defensive stance.

" You die!" Bog screamed, rushing into the room. He leapt into the air and landed bringing the hammer down where Sephiroth had been moments earlier. He swung his hammer again, making Sephiroth duck another blow. Finally Sephiroth lands a blow, driving masamune into the giant leg.

" You weak!" Bog yells. If he felt pain he wasn't showing it. He swung again this time connecting, sending Sephiroth across the room. He loomed over Sephiroth, raising his hammer to finish the job but a sting caused him to turn his head. There was Shalua, her gun in hand, aimed at his head. She fired, again Bog felt another sting but his skin was still unbroken. He raised his hammer to smash his distraction.


	8. Victory?

Chapter 7

Cloud couldn't believe that it was this bad. The WRO had been completely caught of guard. It was as if they had waited for Sephiroth to arrive, therefor having everyone's attention. I worked, that's when he heard the explosion, it came from the infirmary. He rushed to it but was cut off. Judging by his clothing, this man was special. He wore a black trench coat, like Syphon, but his clothing was different, he wore only black, which was odd to cloud because hi hair was blond. His eyes had the same MAKO shine but unlike any Cloud had seen before they were red.

" You are Syphon's soldier friend, I am not impressed. Cloud, you are a waste of time, but I can't let you stop Bog from getting Sephiroth, I, Blaze, stand in your way."

Cloud readied his weapon, Blaze stood there, not moving for his, nor cloud noticed, did he even have a weapon, that Cloud could see.

" You ready to find out why I chose the name Blaze?" he asked. His hands began to glow red " I'll show you." Flames erupted from his hands, and flew at Cloud. Seeing no choice he jumped to side, two men fighting behind him were incinerated. " I don't know why we need them ants" Blaze bragged "The eight of us could take this place easily" his hands began to glow again " in fact I could take this place by myself" he said shooting more flames, again Cloud sidestepped. Taking his chance he leaped at his opponent, striking him on the neck, Blaze fell down, his neck bleeding profusely. Cloud once again rushed towards the infirmary, but again found himself blocked, this man was dressed in the same black coat, his other clothing was blue. His hair was long and silver.

" I, will no be as simple. I am your new opponent, King." He said drawing twin batons. He rushed Cloud, again Cloud sidestepped and swung, this opponent was fast. He easily blocked the blow, and landed several of his own on Cloud, sending him to the ground. He raised his hand to strike again when a voice rang out. " Bog is Dead. Sons of Shinra, retreat!"

" Next time." King said to Cloud. " I'll finish you." He stood and ran off. Looking at the exit, mixed among the normal soldiers Cloud counted four Black trench coats. " Help" cloud heard a faint whisper. Looking towards the noise he saw Blaze, lying there, bleeding.

" Hey!" he heard someone yell. " We need a medic."

A doctor and some guards surrounded Blaze, when he was sure that they could take care of the prisoner, he went to rest up, he was exhausted, when he awoke, he went to the infirmary, when he walked through the door, he found himself face to face with Sephiroth. Sephiroth slowly began to slide masamune into Clouds stomach.


	9. a unexpected ally

Chapter 8

Bog stood, hammer raised, Shalua his target. Shalua shot to more rounds, bit striking Bog in the face. " That not hurt" He laughed

" Does this?" Sephiroth sticking masamune deep into Bog's back, snapping his spine. Bog's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He collapsed, Sephiroth heard a gasp from the door, he turned to see the tail of a black coat disappear from view. Not paying attention, he turned to Shalua. " Thanks." He said.

" Hey, after what we've been through, it was nothing, I didn't even hurt him."

" No, but you distracted him long enough to finish the job."

They stared at each other for a moment, and then Shalua quickly kissed him on the lips.

Pulling away Sephiroth spoke. " What the hell was that."

" Well I thought. I mean, didn't you want to." Shalua replied

Sephiroth opened hi mouth to speak, but was cut off. Reeve rushed into the room. " Well, we drove them off, but my guess is the will return soon. I have contacted the N.A. and they are on there way, in the mean time we've caught a prisoner and I wanted you two to be there during the interrogation."

" Well, lets go then." Sephiroth Said. " And, Reeve, you might want to get someone to clean up that mess." He added nodding to Bog. The three left the room, leaving no one to notice the wound on Bog's back begin to heal.


	10. The weasle

Chapter 9

Cloud woke up with a start, why did he have that dream. He didn't know, he just couldn't get himself to trust Sephiroth. Not after what he did to Aeris. But if he was going to work with him he needed to get used to him. He decided to go look for him but when he opened his door he was surprised to find a huge man standing in the way. Before he could react, Cloud saw a fist, followed by darkness.

When he awoke he was in a cell, looking around he saw familiar sights; he knew where he was. He was at the Junon headquarters for Shinra.

" So they got you too."

Cloud whirled around surprised by the voice. It was Rufus. He was locked in the cell next to him. Well, it seemed that he wasn't behind the Sons of Shinra.

" What's going on, what happened to you, who are they?" Cloud questioned

" Project s."

" Your plan to clone Sephiroth?"

" No, Sephiroth was a substitute, they were the project."

" What are they."

" They were human, security of mine, I put them through the process of MAKO fusion."

" You mad them into Soldiers."

" Not exactly, Soldiers are showered with MAKO, these were fused with it, its part of their DNA."

This brought back memories. When Zack and Sephiroth visited the reactor on Mt. Nibel, later that night, Zack told Cloud of the monsters inside. According to Zack, Sephiroth used the exact same words to describe the monsters.

" I thought that caused them to mutate?"

" It did, we had to modify the process, small amounts over a large period of time, that's why they've only become active recently."

" And?"

" Well, they were all normal, until one of them went crazy, that wouldn't have been a problem except it was the leader."

" Syphon?"

" Nope" this came from the entrance to the room. Cloud looking towards it, saw Syphon enter the room. " I am honored that you think so highly of me though. No I'm afraid that I'm not."

" Let me out of here!" demanded Cloud.

" Can't do that, Cloud. The boss is on his way to see you as we speak."

" That is enough, Syphon. Let me talk to him."

Cloud couldn't believe his eyes.


	11. Villain revealed

Chapter 10

" Tseng?" Cloud gasped.

" Yes, Cloud. I'm surprised that you recognized me honestly."

" But wait, you where with us in the promise land."

" I was, I'm the leader, not the first. I wasn't knocked out and thrown into the chamber 'til after the promise land. As you can see, I was done with a little less patience. But with faster fusion, I was done at the perfect speed, I barley mutated but am stronger than my brethren. I am the perfect soldier."

" And why did you kidnap me?"

" Sephiroth has regained his sanity. He is trying to make amends, as soon as the son that let himself get caught lets slip that we have you, Sephiroth will come to save your life, coming to me for the ultimate battle. To decide whom is the ultimate weapon. I, the king of MAKO, or him, the son of Jenova."

" And what do I have to do with this?" Rufus asked.

" Good point" He replies then turning to Syphon " Gun"

Syphon reaches in side is coat and pulls the gun Cloud saw earlier. Tseng take it, and without hesitation, fills his former boss with holes.

" Teach that bastard to interrupt. Any way, yes he will come to save you, trying to make up for killing your precious little." He takes a deep breath, Cloud notices a tear in his eye. " Aeris."

" This isn't about being the best." Cloud accuses. " You want vengeance for Aeris."

"NO!" Tseng quickly defends. " I don't care about that Ancient. I will be the best."

Cloud could tell that Tseng was trying to convince himself as much as he was you. Just then, the behemoth that knocked out Cloud ran into the room.

" Boss, Sephyroth is here."

" What? Shit he's early, very well. Syphon take the others and return to the WRO. I will join you after I defeat Sephiroth."

Syphon picked up his cell. " Sons of Shinra, new orders."

Cloud caught the giant listening to his phone even though he was feet away from Syphon.

" We are to converge on the WRO. Let's move out."

The two left the room leaving Cloud and Tseng.

" I do hope that your idol hasn't lost his touch."

Then he to exited.


	12. Face to face

Chapter 11

" Alright, I'll tell you what you want to know." Blaze announced. This caught everyone of guard as they hadn't questioned him n an hour.

" While you've been questioning me, Bog has healed himself and captured Cloud." Blaze begins laughing. A boot to the face shuts him up. "And more to it. Our base is in Junon, the Shinra headquarters, and if you want to see, him alive again, your to send Sephiroth and only Sephiroth." With that Blaze shut up, not opening his mouth again, no matter how hard they prodded. Finally, Reeve gave up. He went in to other room.

" Sephiroth, they have Cloud, they want you to go to Junon, Alone."

" Fine" Sephiroth answered.

" Wait!" Shalua stopped him. " Sephiroth, don't go."

" I have to Shalua, this is my chance for redemption. If I don't go now, I'll never get another chance." He quickly left the room.

" Sephiroth please!" She started. " I love you" she finished under her breath.

Sephiroth arrived at the building, proceeding with caution. He knew he needed to move quickly if he wanted to save Cloud, but he also knew that getting himself killed wouldn't help the situation. Finally he reached a large room; he saw Cloud unconscious in the center. Sephiroth rushed to Cloud's side, trying to wake him, but failing.

" You don't have time for that."

" Who said that?" Sephiroth asked, looking around.

Tseng walked out of the shadows. " I did."

" Tseng? Of the Turks, where if Rufus?

" Dead, he got in my way."

" So you decided to take over, to make yourself a band of super soldier, speaking of which where are they?"

" On their way to destroy the WRO, but I wanted you here."

" Why?"

" You are" he stops himself. " Were the best, but that is my title now, I will prove it by killing you."

Sephiroth stands.

" Prepare yourself, Sephiroth. For your death looms close."

Tseng draws Clouds sword.

" Hope you don't mind me using this, it has always done the job before."

Tseng rushes Sephiroth.


	13. ultimate battle

Chapter 11

Tseng hit Sephiroth hard, making him stagger. Either Tseng was right about the sword, or his power truly had multiplied. He swung again, this time Sephiroth blocked it. Sephiroth ducked under the next swing and thrust the blade of masamune into the former Turk's belly. Pulling it out, Sephiroth watched in horror as the wound healed in mere seconds. " Regen 2" The Turk said, noting the look of confusion. He kicked Sephiroth sending him Flying. " A after effect of the radiation."

Sephiroth was at a loss for words, how could he defeat what he couldn't injure. He didn't have time to think. Tseng lunged himself forward, burying Clouds sword deep in the wall where Sephiroth's head had been before he moved. Taking this chance, Sephiroth also buried his sword. Deep into Tseng's side, but again, as soon as he pulled it out the wound healed. " You're wasting time. Give up." Tseng taunted. Again Sephiroth buried his sword into his flesh, again Tseng healed. Tseng laughed at his feeble attempts. But Sephiroth noticed what he wanted to. This time it took longer to heal. Tseng finally wrenched the sword out of the wall and again Sephiroth was of the defense, blocking everything he could. His best was not good enough though, Tseng broke through his guard and buried the blade deep within his stomach. " It seems that I am superior, son of Jenova." Tseng then pulls the sword out and Sephiroth falls to the floor. He is stopped from finishing him off.

"Tseng!"

Tseng turns to find Cloud has awakened, " Brave Cloud, Brave. But foolish, do you really think you can defeat me, remember, I hold your weapon"

"No, I can't defeat you, but he can."

Tseng looks over his shoulder. Sephiroth is on his feat. He drops the empty Elixir. Thinking quickly Tseng rushes Sephiroth but Sephiroth planned on that. He casts ultima. Tseng moves into it, doubling the power of the spell. Tseng falls to the floor, the weapon flies from his hand landing almost perfectly at Clouds feet. The two look at each other knowing what must be done. The WRO is in trouble. They quickly exit the building, so quickly that they don't hear the beastly roar that comes from within.


	14. True enemy revealed

Chapter 12

Sephiroth and Cloud arrived back at the WRO base, what lay before them was a scene of pure carnage. If Cloud hadn't known better, he would have swore that this was the after effect of an attack by Sephiroth. Bodies lay everywhere, covered in blood. A figure moved from the corner.

" You standing here tells Eight something." The man said.

Cloud and Sephiroth turned towards him.

" You killed the boss, Didn't you?" the man continued.

Cloud and Sephiroth were shocked, this man was one of the sons. He didn't look like the rest. He didn't have the normal black trench coat. He was also missing the MAKO shine in his eyes. He carried no weapon.

" Eight is very upset with you. Eight liked the boss. Eight thinks that Eight is mad."

" Eight?" Cloud asks.

" The others pick names, not Eight, Eight kept his number."

Cloud and Sephiroth prepare to strike.

" Eight is tired of the fighting. Eight also knows we can't win. Eight will leave now."

Eight turns and walks away. Before they can even think about following him a figure walks down the staircase on their right.

" Eight has always been strange."

Cloud recognizes this voice.

" Syphon" Cloud accuses.

" The one and only."

" You will pay for what you have done to are friends."

" You assume to much, not all your friends are dead, the fighting continues upstairs."

" Sephiroth, you go help the others." Cloud says.

Sephiroth starts to move but Syphon's voice cuts him off.

" Yes, Sephiroth, go help the others." Syphon imitated. " But before you go, I will warn. I only let Tseng believe he was the strongest. I should be the true leader of the sons."

He drew his Chinese blade.

" I am the true, god. Now both of you draw your blades, I will end both your life but first, one last thing." He picked up his phone. " Sons of Shinra, our leader has failed. Subdue your opponents and bring them to the main lobby." He put down the phone. " Sorry, but I wanted an audience." He says.

Cloud and Sephiroth go into offensive stands.

" Oh, I see, you want to start now, fine it looks like the show will start early."

Syphon levitates of the ground, surprising his opponents.

" Oh, I forgot to mention that I can levitate, didn't I?" he says, then, laughing, he charges his opponents.


	15. Unfinished business

Chapter 14

The blow threw Cloud off balance, causing him to go crashing to the floor, out of the corner of his eye he saw Sephiroth also receive a similar blow. He also saw that the first Son had arrived, Bog. He carried an unconscious Tifa on his shoulder. This started a fire in Cloud; he jumped to his feat, but received another blow, extinguishing that flame. Sephiroth was on his feat now, Syphon moved to attack, but seeing him use the same attack on Cloud, Sephiroth knew what was coming. He ducked under the sword, leaving Syphon off balance, and countered with masamune, leaving a gash on the back of Syphon's coat. Syphon fell to the ground. Quickly climbing to his feat, he saw that another Son had arrived, this one went by the name of Sky, his weapon of choice, a spear. He drug Cid behind him. Cloud saw this too. Climbing back to his feat, He and Sephiroth both attacked at once, striking Syphon on the chest, Syphon fell backward, but Cloud noticed a lack of blood. That is when he spotted it, Syphon was no longer wearing the WRO uniform under his coat, but a unique type of armor that Cloud had never seen before.

" It's made of materia." Syphon said, seeing that Cloud had finally notice. " The strongest armor in the world, made by The Blacksmith outside of the Golden Saucer. Do you now see that you can't beat me."

" We can try!" Cloud yelled and He and Sephiroth attacked again. Syphon moved his sword in a wide arc, deflecting both attacks. He took the opening to pierce Cloud in the side. Then kicking Sephiroth in the knee. Checking again, on his audience, he counted three more Sons. Blaze, with Yuffie. One named Reign, Who carried a scythe carried the sisters Shalua and Shelke, and Calka, the only female of the group, also the only one that used fire arms, two pistols. She struggled to drag Barret be hind her.

Syphon was stupid to waste his time, Sephiroth use this chance to strike, cracking his armor. Syphon quickly responded by burying his sword into his arm. Twisting the sword he taunted his opponent. " You're not going to do that again are y…" he didn't get to finish his words. Cloud also had got to his feat, and struck his shoulder shattering the armor covering it. Syphon pushed on the sword, burying the blade into Sephiroth's arm, up to the hilt. He then whirled around drawing his gun. He fired two shots into his chest. No sound emitted the weapon tough. Cloud hit him with an elbow, making him stumble. Syphon checked the magazine, empty. Tseng had emptied it into Rufus, he remembered. He rolled out of the way of another blow from Cloud, and went for his sword. Sephiroth was penned to the ground by the sword and when Syphon went to retrieve it, Sephiroth swung masamune, nearly taking Syphon's head off. Syphon knew he was in trouble. He had immobilized one enemy, but now had another, and he had no weapon. He was panicking, he knew that. Again he checked the audience; the last one had arrived. King, he carried Reeve. He knew he was in trouble, so in a desperate attempt he spoke. " Brother Sky, lend me your weapon." With out hesitation, Sky threw his spear. Catching it Syphon whirled around just in time to block Clouds attack. He had saved his life, but he unknowingly set forth a chain of events. Cid had awakened, and now had the knowledge that Sky had no weapon, plus the element of surprise. He quickly pounced, tackling Sky to the ground. This caught Blaze's attention, which led to Yuffie surprising him. Pretty soon every member was fighting. Sephiroth finally wrenched the sword from his arm, tossing it aside. Syphon saw this and threw the spear back to Sky. He then leapt over a low swing by Cloud and grabbed the sword just in time to block Sephiroth's attack. Mean while the Sons, back at full strength, managed to once again over power their opponents. Once they were restrained, they returned to watching the battle.

Cloud could tell that he was tiring, Sephiroth too, but so was Syphon, it was all the matter of who first. The question soon was answered. Cloud was weary, this made it easy for Syphon to break his defense, landing a punch to Cloud's chin, Cloud fell to the floor. Sephiroth, now fighting alone, doubled his efforts. He finally managed to overpower Syphon, knocking him to the floor he held masamune to his throat.

" Surrender" Sephiroth ordered him.

Cloud climbed to his feet and joined Sephiroth at his side. Before Syphon could give his answer, Eight returned to the hall, the look on his face was fearful.

" Tseng is coming here!" he yelled, not stopping he ran past the three of them. Cloud and Sephiroth turned their attention to the doorway. They heard a deafening roar. Tseng entered the room, not the same as he was when they left him for dead, he had mutated, an after effect of being hit with ultima. Cloud and Sephiroth took their stance again. Cloud had no idea how they would defeat this threat.


	16. An unexpected alliance and betrayal

Chapter 15

Cloud felt a presence at his side, Sephiroth as well. Turning to the left they saw, to their amazement, To the left stood all of the Sons of Shinra. To the right the New Avalanche and remaining WRO. All were ready to attack this new threat. Syphon turned to Sephiroth and Cloud.

" The Sons will aid you in the fight against this new threat. After we will finish are fight."

The two nodded in agreement, understanding that without them they stood no chance, returning their attention to what remained of Tseng. The monster had to be fifteen feet tall. All at once they rushed their foe, which let out another roar, as they grew closer. Raising its hand it knocked away half of the charge. The remaining all hit it at once, fighting it hard. Soon, having recovered the other half joined in the assault. Feeling cornered, the animal raised its arms and slammed them to the ground, causing the whole building to shake, sending most of its foes to the ground. They continued to fight the beast. As its wounds grew, so did its fatigue. Finally, after a long battle the beast fell. Many of the heroes were wounded. Cloud and Sephiroth stood together waiting for the dust to settle. A figure appeared in the dust, Syphon.

" We have defeated this foe. Now it is time for our battle, but first I have to tell you something." The next words were loud enough for all to hear. " The Sons of Shinra surrender, my orders." Then quiet again " But I do not, let this be an honorable bat…" His words were cut off. Cloud noticed the wound on his chest, a bullet wound. Turning to the point that he guessed the bullet came from, on the second floor, he saw Eight. He was holding a rifle. He smiled. Then dropping the rifle, he ran to a door, and ran through it. When the group reached the room, they found a window open. Eight was gone. Reeve sent out scouts, but they later came back to report failure. The assassin had escaped. The next day, the remaining Sons left, now under orders from Sky, who stood with Reeve and Barret, who he had just signed an alliance.

" We will return. But for now we need to find a new base of operations." Sky bid farewell.

" We will send forward any news we learn." Assured Reeve.

" Just don't get killed" added Barret.

The newfound leader left to join his family.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

Cloud sat at the counter of Tifa's Seventh Heaven, in the town of Edge. He had a stiff drink in his hand. Sephiroth had just left. Him and Shalua had come up with the idea of going from town to town, trying to salvage his good name. Cloud thought to himself, oblivious to the other customers. He just couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to come. He knew that if there were, he would get dragged into it somehow. What scared him was that he wanted that to happen. As he stood up to leave, he stumbled, he knew that he had drank too much. He was going to leave anyway, but Tifa had seen him stumble, and after an argument, led Cloud upstairs to a spare bedroom. Where Cloud spent the night.

Unknown to Cloud, a man sit in a dark room at the inn down the street, the man was stressed. He knew that they would come looking for him, if they weren't already. He was in a very heated discussion on his phone.

" Yes, the clone is dead. You were smart; I have to give you that. Yes Tseng too. No, just Syphon. What did you suspect me so stick around? No you promised Eight. You Promised Eight. I don't care, just get me out of here. Thank you Reno and make sure to tell Rufus. All right, see you tomorrow.

To be continued…

As you can probably tell, I have decided to make this a trilogy. I haven't decided on what to call part three yet. So if you're interested, keep an eye out for it. Please, no review about how bad the ending was, like I said, it's story 2/3.


End file.
